The day they invaded Earth
by collussus96
Summary: Everyone lived a happy life until Earth was invaded, How will everyone survive? rated M for safety pairings are Katie/James, Kendall/Jo, Logan, Camille and maybe i'll be pairing Carlos with someone.
1. The day Earth was invaded Part one

**Hey guys, this is my another Jatie story along with other pairings**

**Any tips are welcome.**

No ones P.O.V.

Griffin's Corporations is one of the biggest protection squad left, besides them there are three other protection squad left, Hawk's corporation, Ranger's corporation and King's corporation. These are the four corporations left who defend the people. They used to defend people against bandits and such, but now they fight against the Scarracs, the people prefer calling them S.C.A.R which is a short name for secretly craving angels of Rha. Rha is a world outside our universe with creatures, some say they look like angels but they are not. They are evil creatures that look human but have black wings but don't use it, sharp nails, their personality stinks, they are aggressive and perverted killers. Why perverted? That's easy, they attack especially their opposite gender and rapes, abuses them before killing them slowly and as painfully they can. You were really lucky if you got killed the day of the invasion, because that was the only day they killed you fast. People have special powers as well, when you become eighteen years old, you become an aurorae, you have powers like fire, water, ice and thousands of other powers. However, S.C.A.R are very powerful creatures who killed a lot, destroyed a lot, especially corporations like Griffin's. they destroyed a lot of our corporations, let's just say, now there are four corporations left and there used to be over a five thousand of them all around the world.

The day they invaded Earth…

Five Years ago

James P.O.V.

Five years ago, my joyful life stopped in a single day. I can still remember the day S.C.A.R invaded Earth, attacking Minnesota. I was fifteen years old back then, My big sister Jenny was sixteen back then. My parents, Jenny and I were watching outside our home what was happening, I looked in awe up in the sky when I saw it. A pyramid made of some iron hovered upon Minnesota, it was really big. Out of nowhere he started firing at us. It was some beam which caused people to turn into a stone and then crumbles into nothing more than dust, the homes, cars,… exploded when hit by the beam.

We started running to the forest searching for protection. On the way there we run into a few people also trying to escape the attack. three people were running next to us, a middle aged woman with red curly hair, a boy with dirty blond hair and bushy eyebrows, and the last one, a little girl who looked like she was ten years old or even younger with long brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes.

However, we all stopped when two S.C.A.R's approached us, both smirking.

"Hmmm, that brown haired guy looks tasty to kill, what do you think Val?" she asked licking her lip as if she saw meat.

"no, but that brunette next to him looks just like my type to kill." On that cue my parents stepped forward .

"You will not harm any of our children!" my father said

"Ms." My mother said to the redhead woman, "Please take care of our children, Kay"

"Mom, dad no" I pleaded but even I knew their decision was final.

My sister grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me deeper in the forest, my father used his aurorae's power to set the forest on fire. "Don't ever forget that we love you." My parents yelled at me before I heard a screech of my mother and then my father's.

"Don't worry, you're safe with me!" the woman reassured us as we ran through the forest. We ran and we ran till we were at a cliff where we were countered because we heard voices close by.

"we have to jump!" the boy said eyeing down the cliff.

"no we can't!" my sister whispered back, "If we keep quiet, they won't see us, by the way, the fall will kill us!"

"No," I whispered back. "You know as well as me that they will find us AND kill us, we need to jump in order to survive."

"There's no chance you can get me to jump of this cliff, we'll be killing ourselves!" she whispered back at me looking frightened.

"Well, I'll rather die trying to save myself like daddy told me to, than dying because I gave up." The girl said as she was crying. The redhead woman nodded in agreement. The voices became closer and closer. "Please, big sister." I pleaded her. She was shaking as she responded, "I'm sorry, but I can't, this is suicide." "I'm sorry!" she whispered.

Without a second thought I pushed her of the cliff while she just started screaming. The boy sprung next followed by the little girl. "There are two of them, get them!" a voice called. I sprung and the woman jumped after me leaving those things to stare at the cliff. I surfaced the water and looked around to see the others, I saw the woman, boy and the little girl were okay, but I saw Jenny alive but insured, she was holding her shoulder while she was peddling in the water. Blood all around her. She saw me and smiled at me before saying she was okay, but that with the fall she wounded her shoulder. I swam over to her and hugged her. "Ouch, shoulder, shoulder!' she winced. "Sorry for pushing you down the cliff big sister." I said as I pulled back. "It's okay James, if you didn't push me I'd be dead right now. Hell, I should be the one thanking you, you saved my life." She turned around to the other three before speaking" I'm Jenny Diamond, I'm sixteen years old." I turned around as well, introducing myself. "And I'm James Diamond and I'm fifteen years old."

The boy introduced him next "I'm Kendall Knight, fifteen years old. He said before giving a small smile.

"I'm Jennifer knight, forty years old, I'm an ice aurorae." She said giving us a small smile as well.

"I'm Katherine Knight, but everyone calls me Katie, I'm thirteen years old." She said before asking "I'm sorry about your parents, who were they?" Jenny just looked down at the water so I decided to answer her "My mother, was Brooke Diamond and my Dad Ali Diamond, mom was a lightning aurorae while dad was a fire aurorae, who did you lose?"

Kendall and Katie started sobbing. Ms. Knight hugged her children before replying "Their father and my husband Kenneth knight, a psychic aurorae, and our son Kevin Knight, he was one of the people who became dust."

"Ooh." Was all I managed to get out of my mouth. We all peddled in the water for a few minutes not saying anything before Ms. Knight spoke up: "we should get going, we can't stay here in the water forever."

"I know, but where?, we can't go to the land we just jumped of, they'll be waiting for us." Jenny spoke up. I nodded in agreement.

"Damn, you're right about that, I hadn't even thought about that." Ms. Knight said.

"What do we do now?" Kendall asked starting to panic.

"I know" Katie said looking at us.

"well what?" I asked.

"Mom, can change some water into ice, so at least we won't drown." She stated like it was obvious.

"you, baby sister, are the smartest sister a guy can have." Kendall said as he hugged her.

Ms. Knight her eyes lit up as she started changing some of the water in ice. "Not to break your 'happy' moment," I started "But ice is cold, this can't be an solution forever, within a day, we'll freeze to death" I retorted.

"Yes, we know James, but for now it's the best thing to do." Ms. Knight said as she turned to look at us before saying: "It's ready, let's get on it."

After a while we stood on the piece of ice thinking of a way out of there. "Mom, I might have an idea, the Island Elzai!" Kendall spoke up. We all threw him a ' Are you serious?' look." Stop eyeing me like that, I mean it, before we went off in the forest I heard a Latino man say that there would be a rescuing group, on the island called Elzai." He said enthusiastically.

"That's a rumor, Kendall, who knows for sure it's true?" Ms. Knight said as she sighed.

"Do we have another, better idea? No, so I say, let's go, we need to try!" my sister said looking at me. I nodded in agreement, so Did Katie and Kendall. "We don't even know where this island is!" she said rubbing her temples. "Actually, Miss Knight," I started.

"I know." Jenny spoke up," the island is actually owned by the father of a friend of mine, Mercedes Griffin. We've there a couple of times before so I know the route." She sighed and murmured a "Fine" before turning around viewing the ocean, "By the way, don't call me miss, It makes me feel old, call me Jenifer."

She moved the piece of ice towards the island till we arrived at the island. At the Island we saw a person standing at the docks. When we arrived we were welcomed by Mercedes "Thank, god, you're fine, and so is James but where are your parents?"

"They didn't make it." Jenifer replied before holding out her hand and replying, "I'm Jenifer Knight, this is my son, Kendall Knight and my daughter Katie Knight."

"Oh, I'm so sorry guys!" she said looking at me and Jenny who was crying softly.

Jenifer and Mercedes were shaking hands before Mercedes Introduced herself "I'm Mercedes Griffin, follow me, my father will talk to you but rest first okay?"

We all nodded and followed her to their residence, Griffin's corporation…

**This was chapter one, please review!**


	2. The day Earth was invaded Part two

**Any tips are welcome.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_****I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

Logan P.O.V

People say their life ended five years ago, mine didn't. I mean, you can't end something that is already ended, can you? My life technically ended seven years ago when my older brother and his wife died in a car crash leaving their son, my nephew Dylan Mitchell behind. The death of my brother was hard on me, my grades were dropping drastically, I started hanging out with people who weren't even worthy of my time. I got addicted to drugs and started cutting, though my parents discovered really soon. According to my father I was a disappointment to the Mitchell family, my parents got divorced and since then I lived with my mom and little nephew. When I finally had stopped cutting and taking drugs the world like we once knew ended.

five years ago

"un-kul Logie." My nephew called out to me, he just turned three that day.

"Hey, little man, were you good with grandma today? I asked.

"I good boy!" he said proudly. At that moment my mother came out of the kitchen saying we had to do groceries for the dinner that night.

When we went outside we saw a huge pyramid hovering above Minnesota. It was so huge that I thought that it was almost twice the size of Minnesota. We stared at the huge space ship for a few seconds. I heard people yell that they were going to die, chaos everywhere, gunshots aimed at the pyramid space ship. I honestly thought those people were stupid, I mean, those bullets wasn't going to do anything except making them angry and violent against us. Not even a second after people started shooting, they started firing as well, some sort of beam which caused humans to perish into dust. We started running away leaving the car because it would do more evil than good, people were running everywhere on the street. If we took the car we would have killed a lot of people. Everywhere we were running people perished into dust, some people killed themselves by shooting themselves in the head. As we ran I heard a man shout we had to go to an island called Elzai. Since we didn't know where else to go we figured to go to the docks of Minnesota. When we almost made it I heard a girl scream. She had blond curly hair, I figured she should be around my age. I saw a woman, probably her mother getting killed by a S.C.A.R. my mom looked at me before handing me Dylan and saying to take care of the myself, Dylan and the girl. Before I could ask what she was going to do she ran over to where the girl was. She told the girl something. The girl nodded and started running over to me. At the same moment a man who probably was her father was killed leaving my mother there to handle two of them at the same time. The girl grabbed my hands against my protests and started running to the docks. I watched my mother fade away till I heard a scream followed by an evil laughter. At that moment I knew my mother had died.

When we arrived at the docks I saw another girl, this time with black curly hair sitting on a boat crying. When we arrived at the boat we saw that she was alone. Her parents had been killed on the way over here. The blond girl started the boat and took off, she explained her father taught her.

"By the way, I'm Josephine Taylor but everyone calls me Jo" she said as she looked in front of her.

"I'm Camille Roberts, this boat is my father's." the girl with black curly hair said, after the introductions we stayed silent till we arrived at the island Elzai. A girl named Mercedes Griffin told us to enter the residence and rest, that her father would speak with us shortly.

Carlos P.O.V.

five years ago

Me, Lucy Stones and Heather Fox were childhood friends. That day Earth was invaded they were with us. My mother, Lucy her parents and heather's parents were inside the house while me, Papi, Lucy, Heather and my dorky older brother Mario who was seventeen were at the playground. My father was a special agent who worked for Griffin's corporation. We were enjoying ourselves till my Papi got a message saying 'code red'. We all ran on our way home when we notices some weird space ship in the air. People were yelling, shooting at it. It fired back turning humans into dust. When we saw our house a beam hit our house and our house was gone, and so was my mom, Lucy's parents and heather's parents. My Papi shouted loudly they had to go to the island Elzai to be safe though I didn't think people actually heard. The chaos was just too big. We got to the docks of Minnesota and rescued some other people on the way to the island Elzai. That's the moment everyone broke down at the losses we had this day. When we arrived at the island we were welcomed by a girl Mercedes Griffin who told us to rest except Papi. She said her father wanted to speak with him since he was the commander of one of the squads Griffin owned. When we walked in the residence we met a guy my age called Logan Mitchell with his Nephew Dylan. We also met Jo Taylor and Camille Roberts also my age. We all laid down together and tried to catch some sleep even though we knew we wouldn't be able to sleep so easily.

Kendall P.O.V.

I didn't sleep at all that night, I couldn't stop thinking about Kevin and dad. Katie finally had a breakdown last night. She finally realized this wasn't some scary nightmare. Everyone was asked by Mercedes to follow her. We followed her and we arrived at a huge building that looked like some fighting arena. A while later an old man came in and introduced himself as Arthur Griffin. We were explained that they knew the S.C.A.R were coming five minutes before they attacked. He also told that everyone here would have to learn to fight, aurorae's were trained differently than the minors.

We also were put into a squad, the squad existed from a group of people; Me, Katie, mom, James, Jenny, Mercedes, two guys named Logan and Carlos, and four girls called Jo, Camille, Lucy and Heather.

**This was chapter two, please review!**

**I know that there is not a lot of dialogue in the first two chapters but that will change in the next chapters.**


	3. Live while you're young

**This chapter is more humor and a sort of romance, not really action.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter three: live while you're young**

**Carlos P.O.V**

**4 YEARS AGO**

at the beginning of the war between humans and the S.C.A.R a lot of people died, luckily not someone I knew, though, that would be hard since all we do are cleaning up death bodies. Sometimes I'm glad that the victims are people I don't know or people I barely saw. Don't get me wrong, I don't want anyone to die, but rather someone I don't know then someone I do know. Me and James became big buds, and so did Kendall and Logan. We all were close, though some people were closer to me. We were in charge of cleaning death bodies of humans and S.C.A.R. the death bodies of S.C.A.R were burned to ashes, people got a proper burial. It took almost a year before we finally took Minnesota back. James his parents their dead bodies were found, the same for Logan's mother and the parents of Jo and Camille. Tomorrow there won't be fighting because tomorrow is the day Earth was attacked. Everyone gets to visit family members their graves. As I walked inside of our room I saw James laying in the couch of our base.

" Hey James, thinking about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm visiting my parents their graves with jenny tomorrow, I can't believe that tomorrow is the day my parents are dead one year, are you going?" he asked sitting up.

"No, I'm spending the day with dad and Mario, I want to spent any minute I can with them." I answered while sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, your brother is a really powerful arourae."

"I know, he got mom's power, I kind of wish that when I turn eighteen, I'll get her power as well."

"Hey idiots, you know where mom is?" came a voice from the door.

"Hey!" James protested. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Yeah, you kind of are." I joked.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yeah you are, admit it already." Katie answered with a smug smile.

"Am not!"

"Yeah, you are, tell me, who was the one that tried extinguish a fire with gasoline?" Katie asked cocking up an eyebrow. I grinned.

"It was an accident!" he said while crossing his arms and pouting. "I didn't know that it was gasoline, give me a break will ya?"

"Stop pouting, it doesn't work with me, you know that!" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Why not!" James whined.

"Stop bickering like some old married couple!" Kendall said as he walked inside

"We're not MARRIED! Katie yelled while she blushed. 'yeah, but you wish you were' I thought while grinning.

"And we're not OLD!" James yelled as he started combing his hair while looking in a mirror.

"Oh, you're so vain" Katie replied looking annoyed at James.

"Jealous I look good Kit-Kat?" he said while patting the top of her head.

Oh, puh-lease, you don't look half as good as Dak." She scoffed.

"Sticks and stones might break my bones but words don't hurt Kit-Kat." He replied smiling.

"DOGS" a voiced yelled. The four of us groaned as we heard the voice coming closer and closer. Did I tell you? We actually got the worst, meanest, evilest commander ever: Gustavo Rocque.

"DOGS! WHY ARE THERE ONLY FOUR DOGS IN HERE? DIDN'T YOU READ YOUR MESSAGES!" he barked at us.

"You sent us a message, do you guys know about it?" James asked.

"No, forgot my phone home." Kendall said while shrugging.

"I lost mine." I said shrugging.

"I was listening to music all night, dead battery."

"Yeah, about my cell phone…" he started " I kind of… accidently… dropped it into the toilet." We all started laughing except James who gave us a death glare and Gustavo who became furious. At the same time Jo, Camille and Logan decided to enter our base.

Gustavo yelled at them: "Please tell me you're here because of the message?"

"We had a message?" Logan asked confused before continuing "I wouldn't know because Dylan got my phone, He doesn't want to give it back to me."

"AND WHAT ARE THE OTHER TWO DOGS THEIR EXCUSES!" he yelled at them Jo and Camille.

"Don't you dare screaming at me, you fat banshee! I actually have a life unlike you!" Jo snarled at Gustavo. She has quite of a temper, trust me, do not cross her…or Katie.

Gustavo started lecturing Jo about having respect towards your commander. Camille and Logan came towards us while Camille was checking her cellphone. "Well, look at that, it's true. Whoops." She said while shrugging.

"When is that fat ass going to get a heart attack?" Katie said while rubbing her temples. "Shouldn't be long anymore, definitely this year, I mean, he eats like a pig." James responded loud enough for Gustavo to hear him.

"WHY DID I GET THE WORST SQUAD THERE IS, YOU ALL ARE FILTHY, DISREPECTFUL, LAZY, ANNOYING…" Gustavo didn't even get the chance to finish insulting us because Griffin and Mercedes entered the base.

"Relax, I don't want you to get a heart attack, you really should start taking care of yourself." We all started laughing at that comment.

Griffin looked at us as if we were crazy and wanted to know were Jenny, Jenifer, Heather and Lucy were so Gustavo called them and they got here.

"So, what was so important?" Lucy asked.

"First of all, you didn't came here when the messages were sent, why?" he asked looking really angry with us.

"If I may?" Gustavo started. Griffin just nodded.

First, of all, Kendall forgot his cell phone home, Carlos lost his, Katie listened to music all night so her battery was death, Logan his cell phone is in the hands of a four year old, and I don't know why, but James his phone is enjoying a ride in the sewer. Jo called me a fat banshee and Katie and James were wondering when I would get a heart attack." Jenny, Lucy, Camille, Katie, Jo and Heather started laughing much to Griffin's displeasure.

"So, baby brother, care to tell me why your cell phone is taking a swim in the sewer?" she asked grinning.

"Ask that to Kit-kat." James replied.

"Hey, how is that my fault? I didn't ask you to drop your phone did I?" she snarled at him.

"Well, if you didn't enter before knocking while I was putting my pant on this wouldn't have happened, So Kit-kat, had any nice dream about me?" James said as he winked.

"This just keeps getting better!" I said.

"Really!?" logan asked, I'm getting sick.

"KATIE, You didn't see his, you know what right?" Kendall asked. Personally, I thought he was going to have a heart attack before Gustavo got his.

"His dick, you mean? Yeah, and if I may say, it looked good." Katie replied before continuing "Hey James, are you small or huge when you're hard? She asked slyly while winking at James.

"Huge, come and see for yourself if you want Kit-kat." He said as he winked back.

Kendall was sputtering while waggling his finger between James and Katie.

"Okay, as much as I enjoy that you're pestering Kendall, I do not enjoy talking about my brother's size!" Jenny spoke up.

"Hey, Logie, what's your size? Camille asked flirtatious.

Now it was Logan who started sputtering. I Love my crew, always such a fun, isn't it?

"What about yours Kendall?" This time was Jo the one who asked.

"Small." Katie replied "But hey, what do you expect from a virgin?" Katie said as she was winking at James again.

"This is much better than television" Heather said between laughs.

"Yeah, we need food!" I replied while taking a candy bar from my pocket.

"W-why are you acting as if you know what having sex is like? Kendall asked looking pissed off.

What are you willing to pay me to reveal if I have experience or not? Want some information? Katie asked cocking up an eyebrow.

"YOU BETTER BE A VIRGIN, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SEX BEFORE YOU ARE FORTY!" Kendall roared while giving James a death glare.

"Stop spoiling my mood Kendork, by the way, what makes you think that I'll listen to you, if I want, I can Fuck James right here right now on the desk."

"Please tell me she didn't say that?" Jenny said.

"she just did." Camille replied.

"Do it safe, I don't want to be a grandmother just yet." Jenifer spoke up.

"Y-you actually agree of them…" Kendall asked astonished.

"Well, yeah, life is already short, you need to enjoy life while you can Kendall." Jenifer replied while shrugging.

"So, you got condoms Jamie?" Katie asked while playing with her hair.

"What do you think, I always have condoms on reserve."

"NO, YOU WONT HAVE SEX, HE'S A FUCKING PLAYER WHO FUCKS EVERY DAY!"

"Does that mean you got some good stamina?" Katie asked.

"Of course I have great stamina, you want to experience my stamina yourself?"

"Wow, who needs a cinema when you got live action!" I said.

"That would be great, and you can shove me against a wall before you fuck me hard." Katie said.

"You like it rough? Lucky me."

"OH GOD YES, I always wanted to do some stuff with Hand cuffs."

"MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" Kendall yelled while covering his ears.

"Can you believe it, you would think he's the older one. He's such a prude." Katie commented before rolling her eyes at him.

"You did not just called me a prude!" Kendall yelled.

"So? Jamie? Tonight, at eight?" Katie asked completely ignoring Kendall.

"Sure." James replied before continuing "Ooh hey, are you a screamer?"

"I don't know, you'll have to find out, but, if you want, I can talk dirty." Katie said while licking her lip.

"Oooh, yess, please" James said while moaning.

"ENOUGH!" Griffin roared. Everyone went quiet.

"Party pooper" I said while pouting.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE THAT I'M A PARTY POOPER, EVERYONE QUIET, SIT DOWN AND LISTEN!" Griffin yelled. Mercedes just sunk deeper into her chair of shame.

Griffin continued. "And then you're mad at me for not sending you at missions. You all are irresponsible. You'd get yourselves killed within the day! For the next six months you can keep on cleaning death bodies. And Gustavo, train you dogs will ya!" and with that Griffin stormed out of our base.

**So, tell me what you think about this chapter? I kind of figured out that even though Earth is invaded, You should be able to have fun and a good laugh**

**Please review!**


	4. Graveyards and Announcements

**This chapter was already done for a day or three but I was too lazy to update, sorry. Also, the next chapter of school romance will be updated this Saturday, but if it won't be updated till next week, sorry.**

Chapter four: Graveyards and Announcements

Logan P.O.V.

"Come on Dylan, we've got to visit grandma and your mommy and daddy."

"Coming." He replied.

"Hey Logie, are you ready?" came a voice from outside. Camille. I opened the door and she practically jumped me. We kissed and without knowing Dylan stood next to me, the three of us walked to the graveyard to visit our family. I placed my arm around Camille her shoulder and took Dylan hand in mine. Camille placed her hands around my waist. Like a family. We walked like that until we found my mother, my brother and his wife their graves.

"What's wrong Logie?" Camille asked looking up at me worriedly.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?"

"I'm thinking about my father, I don't even know that he's still alive." I replied sighing.

"Look Logie, I might be rude right now but I don't care, he abandoned you and your mother when you needed all the support you could get, frankly, I hope he's dead." Camille said looking at my mother's grave.

"I know, but I keep thinking about the fact he said that I'm a disgrace to the Mitchell family."

"Not that again, listen." Camille started. "Hey, Camille, Logan, Dylan, over here." Came Katie's voice.

We all turned around to see Jenifer, Kendall, Katie, James and Jenny walking over to us. We all talked a little more before Camille asked them to take Dylan with them for a while. They left with Dylan so Camille and I were alone now.

"Listen!" Camille started. "You're not a disgrace, if anyone's a disgrace to the Mitchell family it should be your father.

"I know, I'm just thinking about changing my last name into my mom's family name."

"Ooh." She replied not really sure what she should say any more.

We stood there staring at my mother's grave before Camille asked. "So then Logan Henderson, when are we telling the rest we're dating?"

I started looking at Camille her parents their graves as I replied "You really think they don't know yet? They were there yesterday when you asked me if I was 'huge'."

"So? I want to tell everyone."

"If you really want to, we can say it tonight, in the base." I said. The thing is, we've been dating for almost two months.

"Wait! The two of you are dating! I knew it! Now, let's say a certain people owe me some money tonight." A voice came from behind us. It was Katie with Dylan in her arms. Camille took over Dylan while I begged her to not say anything. We got her to be silent till tonight, so I guess we'll have to do it tonight before she does.

Time Skip

James P.O.V

"Hey James."

"Hey Squirt."

Katie growled. "I said to not call me that, unless you had a death wish!"

"sorry Kit-Kat."

"not that one either, keep searching giant." Katie replied.

I pouted. "But I like that one."

"Yeah, I do not like it."

"Why not?" I Said whining.

"Just because I don't like it, got a problem with it big boy?"

'YES!"

"Sucks for you then." She said while shrugging.

"Well, in that case, I don't like the nickname you give so stop calling me that as well!" I replied while pouting more. She just rolled her eyes.

"And like I said, stop acting and bickering like an old married couple." Kendall snapped looking up from the book he was reading.

"Fine!" Katie and I responded together

"Good!"

"Good!" Katie and I replied back. "Okay, that was just creepy, we have to stop doing that!" Katie snarled back before smiling wickedly at me. I don't like that look, whenever she does that, it means something is going to happen to one of us, and since only me and Kendall are here in the base except Katie… I'm probably toasted.

"Hey, Jamie?" Katie said in a flirtatious voice.

At that time Carlos, Heather, Lucy, Camille, Logan, Jo, Jenifer and Mercedes came in.

"What?" I asked while cocking up my eyebrow.

"Got the condoms, if not, you can borrow mine, I have some in my room." Katie replied flirtatiously while winking at me. At that moment I knew what she was doing.

Kendall, who was drinking a cup of coffee, spit it out when he heard Katie say that.

"Like I said yesterday, Kit-Kat, I always have them with me." I replied back while grinning.

"Here we go again." Mercedes said before sighing.

"Aww, if I knew that they were going to start again, I would have brought some popcorn!" Carlos whined before pouting.

"Here Carlitos." Heather said before throwing a cookie at him.

"Thank you!" he chirped back.

W-why d-do you have c-condoms, you're too young, as a matter of fact, you shouldn't have them, EVER!" Kendall yelled at us.

"Why? Seriously Kendall, why do you have condoms? Huh? I'm pretty sure that they use them for banging each other." Carlos said before taking a bite of his cookie.

"Shut up!" Kendall roared at Carlos. Katie and I were just smirking at each other.

"Well, I'm glad she has condoms, that way, she won't get knocked up at least." Jenifer replied.

"Thank you mom." Katie chirped happily.

"Yeah, thank you MOM. Are you nuts? She's not even fifteen!" Kendall said sarcastically.

"Shut up Ken-dork, I'll be fifteen in less than a month!" Katie said before rolling her eyes at Kendall.

Okay, sorry to ask, but are you tight? I asked jokingly. However. I had no idea she was going to answer that. "Yeah, you bet I am!" Katie replied before starting making a ponytail in her hair.

I blushed. Kendall… is another story… as soon he heard that he fainted.

"Okay!" Logan started after we helped Kendall on the couch with an ice bag on his head. "Camille and I have something to say…"

"we're dating!" Camille screamed hysterically.

"Some people owe me some money now." Katie said smiling while holding out her hand. She's gorgeous when she smiles I thought. My smile faded away the moment I realized I lost the bet and that I had to hand her money I don't have.

Carlos, Heather, and Jo handed her the money. She then came closer to me expecting her money.

"Yeah, a tiny problem, I can't pay you, I don't have money." I said nervously.

"In that case, don't pay, but you have to do me a favor." She replied while shrugging.

"Sure, what?" I replied back, happy I didn't have to pay.

"Kiss me."

"What!? No way!" Kendall yelled at us.

"Sure." I responded before closing in the distance.

The moment our lips met, Kendall fainted again. Katie ignored the crash and shoved me against the wall deepening the kiss.

**So, tell me what you think about this chapter? Please review, follow,…**

**Chapter five is coming…**


	5. Capturing Losses

**So, this is chapter five, I don't think it is bad but it surely isn't the best chapter**

**Chapter five: Capturing Losses**

**Present time**

Kendall P.O.V

It's already been five years since the invasion, and things just got worse and worse with each day that passed. No one I actually knew died so I was happy about that but the thing is, the protection corporations drop like flies. The invaders keep beating us, recapturing our homes, killing every breathing creatures in their way. I can still remember that almost four years ago we were put on cleaning duties, we still do that, though we also go on combat missions now. Gustavo still really annoys us and we annoy him in return. Camille and Logan are still dating, I even think that Logan will ask her for her hand in marriage, though I don't know for sure. Dylan started calling Logan 'dad' and Camille 'mom'. He's sweet, but he's really clumsy and he's a genius, I guess that Dylan is like a Logan Jr.. Lucy and Carlos dated for a while but they both figured out that they worked better as friends than as lovers. Heather…is just Heather I guess… Katie and James, you'd think they're dating right now, but they aren't, they do have sex though. How do I know? It isn't that hard to figure out with all the moaning, groaning, swearing, the 'OH BABY'S and the… you get my drift…

Another reason why I know they're having sex, I kinda walked in on them once, Katie was riding James, and he was just groping her breast…not a pleasant scene to walk into. At that moment I was scarred for my whole life. Me an Jo started dating two Years ago and I'm thinking about proposing to her someday soon.

"Hey big brother, you okay, you look tired?" Katie asked looking at me as if this wasn't her fault.

"Hey baby sister, why do you think I'm tired, huh?" I asked sarcastically.

"Banged Jo too much?" James asked while grinning.

"Normally, I would, but not last night." I replied.

"Then what did you do that made you look so tired?" Mercedes asked cocking up an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't think I want to know." Jenny responded.

"I couldn't sleep because those two" I said while pointing at Katie and James "were having sex."

"Are they that loud?" Carlos asked clearly looking amused.

"You have no idea Carlos, You can hear their moaning, groaning, swearing through the house, and not to forget the noises of their bed. You know, yesterday their bed broke!" Jo said looking grossed out.

"Again?" Jenifer spoke up before sighing an continuing:" Shame on you two, me and my husband had some wild sex too sometimes but we never broke a bed, how many beds did you already break actually?"

I think this was their sixth bed they broke." I responded before I was being grossed out when I imagined Katie and James breaking their beds. Makes me want to vomit out my lungs.

"Hey, we're not that bad!" They both yelled.

"Yes, you are!"

"we are not!"

"YOU ARE!"

"WE ARE NOT!'

"Okay, we've got a mission dogs!" Gustavo said while entering our base and looking up at us before sighing.

"Okay, what mission?" Mercedes immediately asked.*cough* Teacher's pet *cough*

A really big one, I don't think you guys can do it but orders are orders." He replied casually. What an arrogant prick! As if he's better than us.

"Well, explain!" Carlos asked all hyped up.

"Felix's corporation fell, that means that except us, there are only three corporation left, you will investigate their headquarter and look for survivors."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you have to watch out though, there might be a few S.C.A.R left there."

***Felix's headquarter***

"This is so not needed, do they really think that there are survivor's in this place?" Jenny asked looking at Katie.

"Yes, it is necessary, otherwise they wouldn't have send us here in the first place."

S.C.A.R P.O.V.

"What do you think viktor"

"I don't know, they're people of some squad, they despise us, all of us Steven!"

"I know, but David needs medical help!"

"Who says that they have a nurse, even if they did, they won't help us!"

"We'll make them help us." Steven smartly commented.

"How?" Viktor asked looking annoyed.

"You see that redhead woman over there, she stands further than the rest, let's capture her and kidnap her."

"Who says that she can help us?"

"Stop being so annoying and let's go now!"

"Look! They're going to the coast, are they leaving?"

"No, they don't have any boat th-"

Now that is interesting, the redhead woman can turn water in ice huh? Now we had to capture her for sure.

No one's P.O.V.

When they were about to leave, one of the S.C.A.R knocked Jenifer down and took her with her wrist while she started screaming. The rest turned around and started attacking but the S.C.A.R's were too fast. They dodged every attack aimed at them.

Katie slowed one of them down using her psychic arourae powers while the other one charged in and knocked Katie down below him. "Crap! Get of me fat ass!"

Katie pushed him of off her and tried to get u but she didn't have any luck, the S.C.A.R knocked her down again. Right at the moment she thought that she was done for James came to her rescue and hit him with a fire blast nearly hitting Katie in the progress. At that moment three other S.C.A.R.'s approached and one of them hit James with some weapon, James fell on the floor not moving at all.

"JAMES, NOOO!" Katie screamed the moment she saw him fall, she ran towards him and checked his pulse… no pulse. She tried to reanimate him till she was dragged away by the rest of the squad while other S.C.A.R. were showing up as well.

Camille P.O.V.

What the hell happened? I really can't believe it, we lost James…

I looked at Kendall who was trying to comfort Katie who was crying in his chest. I wouldn't know what to do if it was Logan who ended up there…

"W-we need to go back for James, he wasn't breathing, I need to save him!" Katie said while sobbing into his chest.

I'm sorry baby sister, we can't, I'm sorry but we lost him Katie, there wasn't anything we could do to save him." Kendall said starting to cry as well

"No, please, not my little brother, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jenny started screaming and that when all of started crying over our loss.

**So what hit James, will he survive, if he does survive, what will happen to him? What will Katie do? **

**Questions, questions, if you want to know what will happen, keep reading and review!**


	6. Secrets and true Intentions revealed

**I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

Chapter** six: Secrets and true Intentions revealed**

**Jo P.O.V.**

"How's Jenny and Katie?" I asked Kendall and Mercedes who entered the base where we all sat, well almost everyone.

"Jenny… is holding up I guess…" Mercedes said before sighing.

"Katie though," Kendall started. He sighed before continuing "she's been crying for hours, she locked herself up in her room and won't come out, I'm worried.

"This shouldn't be happening, not to Katie, nor Jenny." Jenifer said wiping tears away.

"We will have to watch them both, make sure they won't do stupid things." Logan said looking up.

"I don't think we'll have to watch Katie though." Kendall commented while searching something in his pockets.

"Why do you think that, we're talking about Katie, I can guarantee she'll have her revenge. Even if it is the last thing she'll ever do!" I said.

"She, won't, I think, listen. She didn't want to answer me, so I went to the bathroom till I found this In the garbage." He said while holding up a pregnancy test. "she's pregnant, I want to kill him but he's already dead. By the way, this baby might be the best that ever happened to us, maybe Katie will heal by time."

"No, that isn't possible!" a voice came from the door. It was Jenny.

"Condoms break, Jenny." Carlos said.

"I guess…"

We all sat quietly not saying anything. A few minutes Griffin and Gustavo entered our base.

"You dogs okay?" Gustavo quietly said.

"How okay do you think I am, I just lost my baby brother!" Jenny snarled at him.

Griffin just grinned.

"Put your ugly smirk away before I kick it away, You old fart!" I snapped.

He didn't look to happy when I said that, he looked beyond furious. Like he would strangle me if he could get away with it.

"Teach your imbeciles some respect, Gustavo!" Griffin snarled at him.

"I'm sorry, Griffin, But you were respect less yourself towards them so I won't reprimand her for that comment, though it was quite rude." Gustavo said crying himself now.

"You actually care?" Kendall asked astonished.

"Yes, of course I do dogs, even though you the worst people I could ever get, I do care about your health, no single person deserved what's happening this past five years."

"Griffin just walked away clearly pissed at Gustavo now as well.

**James P.O.V.**

I groaned when I woke up, I had a huge headache. I stared at the room I was in, it was a huge room I wasn't familiar with. I was startled when I heard a voice who was stating I finally woke up.

"Who the fuck, you scumbags? Why am I still alive?" I yelled while getting on my feet. Yeah, not a bright idea to yell when I'm in enemy's territory. He just glared at me and I glared back at him.

"Relax Sparky, we're not going to hurt you so don't be so fucking aggressive, sit down and listen!" a smooth voice came from the door.

"Who are you, you look sick by the way." I said before sitting down and crossing my arms.

He gave me a small chuckle before sitting on the chair in front of me before he started talking again. "I am David, the leader and yes, I'm sick."

"Why am I still alive?"

"We are called S.C.A.R. by your people right?"

I just nodded.

"There are two different clans of my kind, the ones who have been killing you are under the command of Reginald Bitters, and then the other clan under my command try to stop Bitters."

"So, you're telling me there are two clans of your kind, and that your clan is on our side? I asked not really believing him.

"somehow yes."

"uhuh." I said rolling my eyes.

"he's clearly not believing us sir, so why bother trying to tell him that-" the other S.C.A.R was cut off by their leader.

"I know you probably won't believe us but right now you need to listen to us, can you do that?"

I nodded.

"ten years ago the humans found our planet, and tried to speak with us. Eventually we started trading stuff. But the humans started threatening us, and we declared war to the humans. They had killed hundreds of us. however, it was all planned by Bitter's group, they're working together with Your leader."

"Who?" I asked.

"the leader of your protection corporation!"

"Griffin?"

"Yes, he cannot be trusted, I am currently watching Bitters and your leader, they're planning something huge."

"What plan?" I asked confused.

"We don't know yet, anyway, you are blaming us for those triangular space chips that killed some of your people right? It's our ship but that beam that dissolves humans into dust is a strange weapon, that weapon isn't ours, so it must be a human invention."

"Okay, which goal does that weapon has in dissolving humans?"

"Their life energy, that beam somehow takes your life energy, they're storing the energy for something huge, I just don't know yet." "oh yeah," he said before throwing files in the bed "In case you don't believe me, there's the prove." And with that said he and the other S.C.A.R left.

I read everything, and even though I didn't want to believe it, it was true, that Bitters dude and Griffin are working together. "Shit! That means Katie and the rest are probably in danger!"

As soon I realized that I jumped out of the bed with the files and ran to the door when it suddenly opened, it was a maid with food and water. Clearly, I wasn't allowed to leave the room so I just passed on the message I wanted to speak their leader David again

Time skip

**Still James P.O.V.**

"You wanted to see me?" a voice came from the door

He walked to the chair across the bed I was sitting in. "Yes." I replied.

"And?"

"I believe you, and I want your help!"

"Help with what?" He asked cocking up his eyebrow.

"My sister, friends, I need to get them out of the paws of Griffin!"

"That's a hard one." He replied.

"Why?" I whined. He gave a small laugh before answering that my request was hard to fulfill but that he was willing to try if I helped him win. I nodded while shaking his hand.

"Now, come, follow me, we're going to eat and discuss how we'll get in contact with your friends."

I followed him.

**Yay, James isn't dead, and what a twist in the war**


	7. The deceased one returns

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Big Time Rush!**

**Chapter 7: the deceased one returns**

James P.O.V.

"So, how do you plan on contacting your friends and sister over there?" David asked before sipping from his coffee. I took out my phone and showed it to him. It appears they don't have cell phones. As for my phone, after my previous cell phone decided to take a swim in the sewers I got a new one.

"I'm going to make a call, it's a device to contact each another, no matter how far you are." I said grinning before leaving the table.

***phone call***

"Who are you, and why do you have James's phone?" Katie yelled into the phone.

"Relax, it's me James!"

"J-James, y-you're still alive, where are you, come back."

"Yeah, I'm still alive but I can't return, the only thing I can say is, meet me at the first corporation that got destroyed. Take only Jenny, Kendall, Jenifer, Carlos, Camille, Jo, Heather, Lucy and Logan with you, do not tell anyone I'm still alive, got it?"

"Yeah, okay, why not Mercedes? And why can't I tell?"

"I"ll explain all your questions at the first corporation that got destroyed at 3 P.M, Kay?"

"Yeah, see you then…and James?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Kit-Kat."

***end phone call***

Katie P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it, I was going to kill him for letting me think that he died. Maybe it was good I thought he was dead, that way I could think about the fact we're bed buddies, the fact that I'm pregnant and my feelings towards him. I had troubles before, because I thought I was in love with him, but with the thought that I lost him for good, I knew for sure I was in love with him, the feeling I got when I thought he was gone and I would never see him smile again, or hear his voice again... It was a scary feeling I never want to feel again.

It's like I got a second chance to tell him everything but one thing, I couldn't understand. If he was still alive, then why doesn't he come back to headquarters, and then not to mention I can't tell anyone yet. But I guess he'll explain everything at our meeting place. I got out of my bed and headed to the headquarters, trying not to scream of joy because they would think I'm glad James died or something.

My hands were shaking the moment I wanted to open the doors. I recovered myself and headed inside where they all looked at me surprised.

"Hey guys." I said.

"hey Katie, you okay?" they all chorused, well, almost all of them…

"Where's Gustavo and Mercedes?" I asked scanning around the base.

"They're meeting the devil!" Jo answered looking somehow angry, looks like I always miss the good stuff.

"Good, because I have to talk to you without them anyway."

"Huh?" Kendall asked confused.

"Yes so listen to me, okay?"

"Sure." Carlos said while shrugging.

"We need to go to the first corporation that was destroyed first!"

"Baby sister, are you feeling okay? Why would we have to go there?"

"You'll see when we are there."

"I'm sorry Katie, but we can't, not with Dylan." Logan explained.

"ask Mario to watch him for a few hours." Carlos suggested.

"Does that mean you're…" I started hopefully.

"Yeah Katie, I'm in!"

"count us in as well!" Camille said pointing to her and Logan.

"Us too!" Heather, Lucy, Jenifer, and Jo said all together.

"Kendall?"

"Yes, I'm in."

Hours later we arrived at the meeting destination, and guess what, just on time for once!

"No, that's not…JAMES! Jenny screamed before running over to him and pulling him in for a hug, not realizing a S.C.A.R is right next to him. 'What the fuck, why is he here with one of them?' I thought while looking at that S.C.A.R. somehow he looked different than the others do, much paler, bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, skinny as if he was ill or something, but also friendly, not like it would love to rape and slowly kill us. After Jenny released James she finally noticed the fucking S.C.A.R standing right next to him. She gives James a confused look, I couldn't say that I wasn't. first we thought he died, but then it appears he's still alive and shows up with one of our enemies.

"Before you try to kill him." James said pointing at the S.C.A.R "You need to listen to us, okay?" he asked. Even though I was confused I nodded, and so did the rest.

"Good, so first of all, you should know that my pal over here is our ally. And that his name is David."

"Okay, go on…" Kendall insisted looking suspicious and I couldn't blame him though, one of us shows up with one of our enemies claiming he is an exception.

"Wait, why didn't you die?" I asked. It might have sounded rude but give me a break will ya, he didn't breath!

"The weapon he was hit with was a paralyzing gun, his heart and other organs, body parts stop function for a while which made you all think he died." That David guy spoke up.

"Can I continue now?" He asked. We all nodded. He explained us everything about Griffin and a guy called Reginald Bitters working together. "That filthy old bastard!" a voice snarled at the end. And no, it wasn't me, to everyone their surprise it was mom.

"And we need to get you guys out of here!" James said.

"NO!, I can't, not without Dylan, I'm not leaving him with that old fart!" Logan said.

"Who says we are going to leave him with that old fart?" James asked while cocking up an eyebrow before continuing, "I have a plan, listen!"

'I'm kind of surprised that that plan of his wasn't so stupid after all, maybe I should start giving him more credits.' I thought. As if he knew what I was thinking he was grinning. We all said our goodbyes to James and left, till we would meet him again…

Time to start operation 'Fake our deaths!'

Mercedes P.O.V.

"No father, you know damn well I'm true!" I snarled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He answered looking up at me from his paperwork.

"Look, I only promised to help you out so you would let my friends live, but instead, you sent us on a suicide mission, we lost MY BEST FRIEND HER LITTLE BROTHER ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Do not yell at me, I promised all right, but it's their own fault if they can't handle a simple mission!" He yelled back at me furious but I didn't care.

"A fake mission, and for what? Huh? Because you want to revive some mythological creature!" I snapped." You're sick, you know that!"

"Get out my sight Mercedes, NOW!"

"Whatever, but I hope for your sake no one else dies, because I swear to god if that happens you'll go down. And don't give me that shit about being loyal to your father!" and with that I turned around to leave his office. Before I shut the door I heard him shout at me, "If you dare spilling a thing about my master plan, I'll kill you, and you being my daughter won't stop me! You hear me?!"

I knew his treat wasn't false, he would kill me if I leaked the truth about him. Knowing that I went to my room and started writing…

**So, this is chapter seven, hoped you enjoyed it! I would also ask you to review, also, In case you haven't read my other two stories, you totally should! Chapter eight is coming!**


	8. proposal and When death catches on to us

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush!**

**Chapter 8: When death catches on to us**

Camille P.O.V.

We all got free time to spend from Griffin, because we lost James, well, they think we lost him but we didn't. I groaned and opened my eyes when I noticed Logan was getting out of bed

"Eugh, what are you doing, come back in here!" I said holding up my hands to him.

He just smiled before kissing me. "I'm just going to make sure Dylan gets to eat and then I'll come back in bed to cuddle, okay?" he asked smiling at me before telling me to sleep, he didn't have to say that twice because I turned around and closed my eyes again before drifting back to sleep.

Logan P.O.V.

I walked to Dylan's room to see he wasn't in there anymore so I guessed he would be downstairs again. Even though he's only eight years old he's very mature for his age and that saddens me. 'He's growing up so quickly, he's going to be ten in two years already, they grow up so fast.' I thought before sighing and going downstairs.

"Hey dad, is mom still sleeping? Dylan asked the moment I entered the kitchen. I smiled at the sight of him eating while reading a book. 'We're so alike.' I thought. I walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat in front of him. I saw he was already eating so I took out my phone and I called Carlos. He and Dylan bonded fast when they met first, Carlos is his funny, crazy uncle, while Kendall is the cool uncle and James is the girly uncle. His words, not mine, he says James sometimes screams like a girl. He doesn't know James "died" on our mission and I'm planning to keep it that way a little longer until I know how to explain it to him. But first, I got something else to do…

***Phone Call***

"Hey, Litos, when are you coming over?"

"Hey buddy, I'm actually on my way to your home."

"Oh, you can slow down a little, Camille is still sleeping."

"Then wake her idiot!"

"Fine, fine." I said before laughing a bit.

"Hey, Dylan, wake mommy up for me, today's the day uncle Litos is babysitting you!"

"I'm not a baby so he doesn't need to babysit me." He said while pouting.

"Just wake up mommy, okay?" I asked sweetly.

"Fine." He said before going upstairs.

"Dude, you got everything right? I want everything to be perfect!" I whispered through the phone.

'Everything's set, Kendall made sure of it and Katie informed James with every detail of today and the days after today, you know? In case someone needs to die."

"Yeah, good, did Katie tell James about you know…"

"No, and I'm glad she didn't, she needs to tell him in person, not through the phone or text." Carlos responded and I shrugged. I guess he's right, If Camille would be pregnant, I know I wouldn't appreciate it if she told me through the phone.

"I need to go, I can hear her coming downstairs."

"Okay, buddy, good luck!"

"Thanks!" and with that I hung up.

***End Phone Call***

Camille entered the kitchen with Dylan right behind her.

We all ate, showered, and then the bell rung. I opened the door, it was Carlos. Before Camille could ask why he visited I dragged her out of the house and opened the car door so she could enter. She eyed me warily before shrugging and sitting in the car. I closed her passenger door and I climbed in the car as well driving away…

"where are we going Logan?" she asked.

"We're going on a picnic, sorry, it's nothing special, but there are no restaurants left so-"

"Relax Logan, I think it's a fantastic idea, just the two of us, just before hell breaks loose…"

"You mean when we have to fake dying?" I asked cocking up an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I wonder who'll be first…"

"Probably Katie or Jenny…"

"Yeah, you're right, I just hope that when it's Dylan his turn, he will have someone over there…"

"James would be there if Dylan was the first to 'die', so he wouldn't be alone anyway Camille." I assured her.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Yeah, you bet I'm right, now let's just enjoy our quality time together, Okay."

"Sure, I love you,Logan, don't ever forget that."

"You're acting as if we're really going to do die, we're going to fake our deaths Camille, and I love you too."

Camille P.O.V.

We arrived and talked for a few hours, cuddled, ate. It was the best day of my life since everything became hell with the S.C.A.R invading us. Logan was going to do something and left to get something.

Right now it was becoming dark and a little chilly so I guessed it was time to leave but when I turned around I saw Logan, he was on one knee holding out a small velvet box and his hands shaking from nervousness. I gaped at the sight knowing what he would ask…

"Camille, sweetie, we've been dating for about four years now. And I already know I want to spend my life with you for all eternity. please make me the happiest man in the world… will you marry me?"

My eyes immediately welled up with tears. Without even thinking about my answer I screamed yes before I flung myself in his arms knocking him down under me and I started kissing him. We both smiled in the kiss before we pulled back.

Logan, who was shaking a lot right now, took the ring out of the little velvet box and slid it on to my left ring finger.

"It's so beautiful, it's perfect!" I managed to get out while admiring the ring.

"I'm glad you like it." He said before sighing happily.

"Like it? I love it!' I responded before kissing him again. He put his arms on my waist before deepening our kiss. I pulled back when I heard my phone ringing answering my call, it was Katie.

I frowned while picking up, couldn't she wait till tomorrow I thought before picking up.

***Phone Call***

"Yes?"

"Camille, put me on the speaker, you two need to hear this!"

"Sure!' I replied before doing so.

"I don't know how to tell you but, um, we got a message from James…"

"Who is going to be first?" I asked.

"There are two people and it already happened…"

"WHO, Katie!" Logan asked again.

"Carlos and Dylan, James took them."

"How?" I asked confused.

"They 'fake' attacked us and kind of blew up you house too, I just got a message from James saying they're save."

"Good." I replied.

"At least he will have Carlos and James I guess…" Logan started.

"You know this needed to happen, right?"

"Yeah, at least he won't be in danger anymore…"

"Yeah, I'm glad too." I replied.

"Wait? WHAT?"…I started, "THAT DICK BLEW UP OUR HOUSE! "I yelled the last part.

"Yeah, you'll be sleeping with me and when you enter our base when you come back, act devastated, okay? We need to look hurt, it might be useful if one of you get a breakdown just like me… "Katie said. She's right.

"Yes, sure, I think it's best that it's Logan though." I said into the phone before turning to Logan and saying, "you okay with acting like Katie was when she thought James was death?" I asked.

He just nodded.

"Well, we're leaving now!" I said and I hung up, maybe a little rude but hey, they HAD to take Carlos and Dylan on the day we got engaged?

We took our stuff and headed towards headquarters.

I smeared out my make up to look as if I was crying and then, started crying. (fake crying of course) and so did Logan, well… not the make-up part…

**So, the first ones to go are Carlos and Dylan huh?**

**Type in your review box who you want to 'die' next, in the next chapter, there will only be one person 'dying'.**

**And also review what you think of my chapter. Sorry if the part of Logan proposing is lame…**


	9. When live is a brawl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush

Chapter nine: when life is a brawl…

Mercedes P.O.V.

First James, and now Carlos and Dylan… Oh my god, an innocent little child…

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!" a voice yelled. It was Logan. He looked like a mess, and so did Camille who entered after him.

"We don't know Camille…Logan, the alarm didn't go off!"

"Yeah, Kendall's right, Gustavo said that there might have been a problem with the security system…" Jo said.

"More like someone screwed it up!" a voice came from the door again. This time it was Gustavo and dad. I wouldn't be surprised if he was behind this all, again…

"Why would we care? We're all going to die, it's a matter of time!" Jenny snapped and I frowned at that comment, it was like she was giving up the fight…

"Jenny's right! We're all going to die, it's only a matter of time, and guess what, I'm not going to sit here and wait till I get killed. I'm going after those fuckers!" Katie said looking up.

"I agree, those fuckers are going down!" Logan said.

"I'm in as well, those fuckers killed my brother, they're going to pay!" Jenny said while standing up.

"Oh, you bet, and I'm going to join!" a voice came from the door. This time it was Carlos his brother Mario looking as if he just killed someone.

"They hurt my baby sister by killing James, who was my friend, and then Carlos and Dylan, count me in!"

"I agree, James his parents entrusted him to me and I failed big time, I'm in as well!" Jenifer said while standing up as well. Oh god, were they all insane? And dad, that bastard just keeps grinning.

"I have no one left in this hellish place except for Kendall, and since he's going, I'm in as well!" this time it was Jo.

"DO YOU ALL HAVE A DEATH WISH? HUH?" I screamed at them losing my temper.

"Call us insane if you want but you won't be able to stop us!" Heather, Lucy and Camille said in unison.

"As much I like your sparks, this isn't going to happen!" Dad spoke up, "If you really have a death wish, then kill yourselves, but you will not attack them without my approval."

"Excuse me, what did you say you old fart!" I snapped. "Nobody's leaving or killing themselves!"

"Shut it Mercedes, if I want to avenge the death of my little brother, than I will! You're not my fucking boss! And neither is your old man!" Jenny snapped. I just stood there not knowing what to say.

"She's right! I'm not raising my unborn kid without it's father!"

"Yeah, so let us go through!" Kendall snapped.

"NO!"

Jenifer P.O.V.

I was really getting sick of Mercedes so I froze her, Griffin, and Mario because he didn't know of our plan and I was planning on keeping it that way.

"Let's go! Move it, move it!" I ordered. We all ran from the base into the forest, Katie called James and we all started running until we were far enough. We started walking at a slow pace.

**_'People of Elzai! Kendall Knight, Jenifer Knight, Katie Knight, Jo Taylor, Lucy Stone, Heather Fox, Camille Roberts, Logan Mitchell, Mercedes Griffin, Mario Garcia and Gustavo Roque have turned against us! Find them and bring them do me, death or alive!'_** Griffin's voice came through the whole island.

"Shit!" Kendall roared.

"Wait? Did he just mention Mercedes, Mario and Gustavo as well?" Katie asked astonished.

"Why them?"

"I don't but we need to save them!" Heather yelled.

"I'm sorry but we can't!" Jo said.

"I'll try to free them with Heather!" Jenny spoke up.

"No!"

"Yes, and I'm in as well, we'll be cautious!' Lucy spoke up determined.

"Fine, but you three better stay alive!" Katie said before hugging Jenny. We said our goodbyes and ran the other side to freedom. Eventually we were picked up, the moment Katie and James saw each other they started making out, completely forgetting about us. They finally broke apart.

"Wait…where is Jenny, Lucy and Heather?" He asked getting worried something went wrong.

"They stayed behind to save Mercedes, Gustavo and Mario."

"Huh?"

"We'll explain!" I said before sighing.

_Time skip_

James P.O.V.

As soon Katie and me got some space we headed towards the bedroom I was staying in. The moment we were in the room we practically ripped of our clothes and we did it multiple times. Right now, Katie her breathing was steady so I knew she was asleep. I played a little with her hair while thinking about Jenny. I know I shouldn't worry because let's face it, she's strong. But still I'm afraid something might happen to her. I'm thrilled that Katie is back in my arms, instead of in that hellish place. I planned to take her next but it seems they had different plans, not that I minded it.

"Stop thinking, it's annoying!"

"Good morning to you too sunshine!" I stated which earned me glare from her when she faced me. However, that didn't stay for long.

"I need to tell you something James."

"I need to ask you something too."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!' she squealed before kissing me before breaking the kiss. I whined at the loss of her lips on mine.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, at least, if You don't mind the fact that I'll be a fucking whale in a few months."

"A whale?" I asked confused.

She sighed; "Okay, this…" she said while taking my hand and placing it on her tummy "Is your future child."

"You mean…"

"Congratulations daddy, you officially knocked me up!"

"I-I-I-I'm going to be a f-fa-father?" I managed to get out.

"Yes, are you mad?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Just because."

"I'm definitely not mad, I'm thrilled! I'll be a father..."

I kissed her before hovering over her…

Jenny P.O.V.

"Shit, they're everywhere!"

"We need to be careful girls!" I said.

"You thinks so huh?" Lucy commented sarcastically.

"Whatever, Let's go!" Heather whispered before sneaking away…

** This is chapter nine, sorry if this chapter wasn't as good like the other chapters**

**WARNING: Character deaths in the next following chapters!**

**Review?**


	10. Under heavy attack

Chapter 10: under heavy attack

Heather P.O.V.

"Ugh, the main building is heavy guarded!" I whined.

"This is going to be a huge pain in our asses." Jenny responded, whining as well.

"How are we going to do this?" Lucy asked.

"I'll fight those guards, you and Lucy go search the rest! And once I'm done, I'll make sure we have a car big enough to get away!" Jenny said before leaving our hiding spot and summoning thunder. Dark clouds started appearing and thunder started striking almost every building. She stepped forwards towards the guards. "Now, boys, will you let us in or do I'll have to kill you?"

"ATTACK!" Dak yelled and they marched forwards towards Jenny. She just grinned before turning to us and nodding. "That's our cue too leave!" Lucy said while pulling me along towards the door. Those guards were distracted by Jenny who was striking them with lightning.

No one's P.O.V.

"Come on motherfuckers, is this the best you can do?"

"Don't celebrate too soon!" a voice came. It was Dak.

"Be smart for once, and leave!" Jenny demanded.

"No, you're coming with me to Griffin, death or alive!"

"Sorry but no can do. That bastard has been playing all of us since the beginning!"

"Huh?"

"He is working together with some evil S.C.A.R!"

"And you actually expect me to believe that bullshit?" he snarled at Jenny before changing into a Cerberus. He headed towards her and tried to eat her but Jenny was quick enough to dodge even though she was in deep shit.

Jenny shot an electric ball at him or it but it didn't do a thing. He started breathing fire, again she dodged in a nick of time. Jenny continued fighting, she chocked the Cerberus with a 1.000.000 volts but again, it did nothing to him. The Cerberus made a huge gash in Jenny her side. She was thrown against a wall before falling on the floor, bleeding through her shirt and squirming in pain. The Cerberus headed towards her again, opening its mouth to let out an evil roar showing he was clearly enjoying hunting Jenny. When she thought she was a goner an explosion occurred in front of the Cerberus making it stop in his tracks.

* * *

"Where are those fucking dungeons?" Lucy asked clearly pissed off.

"I don't know!" Heather yelled back at her.

"If you were the evil Griffin, where would you hide them?" Lucy snapped.

"Oh, how could I be so stupid!" Heather muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Where did we bring the S.C.A.R who were captured, we need to go to the Z-basement!"

"sad, we won't let you go there!" A voice came from behind them, it was Carlos his father.

"Lucy, go and save them, I'll keep him busy!"

Lucy nodded and started heading toward the basement until a dark pulse hit her which send her flying against a wall.

"You old bastard, you'll pay for doing that!" Heather yelled at him before levitating him against a wall. Heather ran over to Lucy who was definitely in pain. She tried to help Lucy until also Heather was hit with a dark pulse which send her flying as well in a differently angle of the building against the wall. She fell onto the floor unconsciously. Lucy started getting up when Carlos's father sent another dark pulse towards Lucy.

* * *

"You okay Jenny?" the man who rescued her asked. It was Jett. He pulled off his shirt before pressing it to Jenny her wound trying to stop the bleeding. Without Jenny noticing he took off his ring and placed it in her pockets while trying to check how bad the wound was.

"Oh yeah, I'm more than great!" she snapped at him before apologizing.

"You better go find a car to get away from this place while I'll go and stop him!"

"Why even try and save me?"

"Because I believe you, Griffin is evil, I accidently overheard him earlier but I was too scared to do something about it. Until you did…"

"But still… why save me?"

"Figure it out yourself!" He said before kissing her.

"W-why?"

"Because I like you, what else? Now go!" He demanded the last part before turning towards Dak his beast form. He started making the ground under him explode while Jenny stood up, kissed Jett "You better stay alive!" She demanded before leaving, still pressing the shirt of Jett against her wound in her side.

The beast headed towards Jett, breathing fire. Jett jumped upwards until he was in front of one of Cerberus his heads and exploding it. Another head of Cerberus knocked Jett against a tree before growing two extra heads. Now it had four heads instead of three. Jett was breathing heavily while holding his left shoulder which he hurt when he was knocked against the tree. Exploding one of his heads costs a lot of energy. The creature opened his mouth showing his teeth while he was running towards his bait, Jett.

* * *

"What is the yelling and all about?" Mario asked while looking through his prison.

"Nothing you have to be worried about traitor!" One of the guards snapped at Mario. Mario just huffed.

"Oh please, those idiots don't know so why bother?" Mercedes said while giving Gustavo and Mario a smirk.

"Yeah, and I thought you dogs were stupid, looks like I was wrong…" Gustavo said while smirking.

"He's even more stupid than Carlos…" Mario responded as well knowing everybody saw his little brother as a clumsy worthless idiot. One of the two guards headed towards their prison furiously, obviously offended until he was stopped by the other guard. "Don't! they're trying to mess with us!" He said.

Mercedes rolled her eyes before mumbling under her breath about he's an ugly creep. That caused the guard to snap and opening the prison while trying to harm Mercedes. Mario just came to stand in front of him looking right into his eyes, before the guard fell onto the floor dead. Gustavo finished the other one, His brains were everywhere except in his head.

"Let's go upstairs!" Mario instructed. Mercedes told them everything she knew while handing Mario a letter.

They stopped when they saw Griffin stand there looking furiously. Mercedes glared at him before telling the others to go ahead.

"I'm very disappointed in you, my daughter!" He scolded her before giving a sadistic laugh.

"I'm not your daughter, I wasn't since I found out the truth about you, you old fool!" she snapped at him while forming a tornado towards Griffin. Griffin looked furious at Mercedes before doing the same. The two tornado's headed towards each other. The moment they collided the whole basement started shaking because of the collusion of the tornado's.

**This is chapter ten!**

**Review?**


	11. Elzai falls…

**Chapter eleven: Elzai falls…**

* * *

**_Previous on the day they invaded Earth:_**_"I'm not your daughter, I wasn't since I found out the truth about you, you old fool!" she snapped at him while forming a tornado towards Griffin. Griffin looked furious at Mercedes before doing the same. The two tornado's headed towards each other. The moment they collided the whole basement started shaking because of the collusion of the tornado's._

* * *

The collusion of the two tornado's created a huge wind force causing the walls to shake and even to start crumbling. Huge rocks started falling down onto the floor forcing Griffin and Mercedes to stop attacking and try to not get killed by the rocks. Griffin however, regained balance rather quickly so he strikes first. Mercedes got hit and fell backwards against the wall. Out of defense she started a new tornado, while knowing the risk, that not only Griffin and she could get killed, but also the rest. Griffin just laughed before doing the same, this time, when the tornado's collided neither one of them backed down. Rocks started falling down again…

* * *

Lucy got hit by Carlos's father his dark pulse over and over again. Lucy bled from her stomach and face. The moment Mario and Gustavo closed in, Rocks started falling down on an unconscious Heather, one fell directly on her head. Blood all over, brains out of her skull dead.

Mario became enraged at his father, seeing what he has done to Lucy and Heather. He lunged forwards towards his father while sending Gustavo away with Lucy, whom was unconscious now.

* * *

Jett knew he had to do something, but he did not know what. At the moment Dak lunged towards him, trying to eat him and Jett started grinning like an idiot when he got an idea.

But before he could follow his plan, he was already snatched into Dak's mouth, and swallowed in. A scream followed by a sob could be heard. The moment Dak noticed her, he started howling. He lunged forwards to Jenny, whom was standing by a bus she found. Dak suddenly started to cry in pain before he exploded, sending body parts all over the island. Dak's Cerberus form its blood was all over the place. She just wiped blood away from her face when she noticed something. She ran towards it and she ran even faster when she noticed it was Jett. Jett was lying there unconscious, drenched in blood. She put his head on her lap while wiping off Dak's blood from his face. A few seconds later Gustavo ran towards her with a still uncounsious Lucy.

"Ooh my god Luce." Jenny cried out.

"What happened here?" Gustavo asked eyeing the puddles of blood an heaps of flesh.

"Jett saved me, I'd be dead if it wasn't for him, at the moment I arrived with our transport I saw Jett getting eaten. I thought he was a goner but he blew Dak up from the inside. He's unconscious right now." Jenny explained while looking up expectantly at Gustavo.

"I don't know exactly what happened, what I do know is that Mercedes is fighting Griffin when we escaped by ourselves. On our way towards the exit we saw Lucy getting hit by Carlos and Mario's dad his dark pulse multiple times. Heather was unconscious, before we could reach her, her head was smashed by rocks."

"No-nononono this can't be!" She started sobbing.

"I know it hurts Jenny, but you need to be strong, for Lucy and Jett there in your lap because they need medical help! We need to move them to the transport vehicle. You have to keep them save from any harm!" Gustavo said while placing Lucy on his right shoulder and picking up Jett on his left shoulder.

"Follow me." Jenny said before leading Gustavo to the bus. He softly put Jett and Lucy in the back of the bus before joining Jenny in front of the door of the bus.

"Where is Mario?" She softly asked while letting the tears flow.

"Fighting his father…"

"Ooh, I should go call my brother so he can pick us up…"

"I'll do that, you go stay here."

"Ok." She replied while handing her phone to Gustavo.

* * *

On the other side, the leader of the S.C.A.R., James, Katie and the rest were finished attacking Bitter's army, whom lost a lot of his men.

The moment they got a call from Gustavo, they headed over to the island Elzai in a huge flying ship.

* * *

Gustavo went back to Jenny while handing her phone. A while later, a figure could be seen a few meters ahead from the building. They smiled when they saw it was Mario though their smiles died. The building started collapsing. A rock hit Mario's leg, causing Mario to fall and squirm in pain. Gustavo ran towards him. He picked up Mario and ran towards Jenny. The building collapsed and soon, nothing more but ruins were visible. This times more tears fell from all of them, Mercedes never got out. And Griffin didn't get out either.

Jenny, Gustavo and Mario hurried in the bus. Gustavo buckled up his seatbelt before driving away. Jenny went to Jett, caressing his cheek and Mario hopped towards them, eyeing Lucy.

"Not to be rude, but what is Jett doing here?" He asked somewhat bitterly since he and Jett are arch-enemies.

"He saved me by killing Dak."

"I'm sorry about Mercedes, she didn't…"

"Get out? Yeah, I know, but at least she took Griffin down with her."

"She…wanted…me to give you this letter in case she wouldn't survive." Mario said while handing her an envelope from his pockets.

"Thank you." She said while taking the envelope, she immediately returned her sight to Jett.

"What happened to your father?" She asked while gritting her teeth.

"I killed him, I literally cut him to pieces."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, he was corrupted." He said before adding, "I don't know how to tell this to Carlos though…."

"He'll forgive you, I know for sure. If it wasn't you, it would be Carlos to kill your father, he's the one responsible for Lucy's current state and Heather's…"

"Yeah…"

After a few hours, the ship landed on the island, opening it's door. The leader of the S.C.A.R., James, Katie, Jenifer, Carlos, Logan, Camille, Jo came in sight. The moment the leader (called David) saw an unconscious Lucy and Jett, he sent doctors to take them to the hospital wing of the ships.

"Where's Heather and Mercedes?" Carlos asked.

"We'll explain inside." Gustavo said before sighing.

"No, you two do that, I want to stay with Jett!" and with that said she entered the ship asking someone to lead her to where they were bringing Jett and Lucy.

The others glanced to each other in worry before entering the ship again. The door closed before the ship took off towards their next destination…

* * *

**So, this is chapter eleven. Review?**

**Chapter twelve is coming.**


	12. Epilogue: And a new beginning

**Chapter twelve: Epilogue: And a new beginning**

* * *

No ones P.O.V.

Two days after the showdown at the headquarters we had a ceremony to honor Heather and Mercedes their death. Lucy slipped into a coma, while Jett waked up. Much to James's displeasure, Jett proposed to Jenny soon after, realizing he should stop chickening out. They married a week after the proposal together with Camille and Logan in a double wedding. Thing were starting to look good for us. Ranger's and King's corporation allied themselves with us and together we were on verge of defeating Bitters. But then the S.C.A.R. their leader David fell ill, without their leader there was chaos until he took distance of the throne. Handing his responsibilities over to James, a week later, he passed away in his sleep. Bitters, who heard David died, soon tried to destroy us in vain. At the same time Jett collapsed.

At the hospital Jenny was looking through the window of the hospital ward. She could just see Jett through the gaps in the blinds. Seeing Jett laying there, so weak, hooked up to so many wires and a monitor made her heart ache. Each day that passed, was harder for Jett to manage the pain he felt.

* * *

Jenny P.O.V.

"Miss Stetson?" Jenny turned around while wiping away tears before softly nodding.

"I fear that I have bad news, according to our tests his organs are shutting down." The doctor explained looking sad.

"H-how?"

"Well, according to our new leader he can cause explosions right?" the doctor asked while I just nodded.

"I also heard that he practically got eaten, and then self-destructed himself, somehow the explosion damaged all his fatal organs."

"Can't you do something?" I asked in fear.

"I'm sorry but the damage is too big, a kidney, a lung are already useless, also, his heart is attached to a machine, right now it's the only thing that keeps him alive."

"S-so when y-you…"

"When we switch off the machine, he'll die. I'm sorry but there isn't anything I can do for your husband. We're switching off the machine in a couple of hours so you can say you goodbyes. Can I do something for you?"

"Y-yea, can you inform the rest?"

"Sure, you can enter now, but he won't be able to hear or speak to you, like we explained, he's still only alive because of the machine."

Three hours later, the doctor came in again ready to switch off the machine. Jenny kissed him until she heard a flat tone. As she pulled away from the kiss, she started trembling before burying her face in the crook of Jett's neck. The doctor and the rest left her alone then. The doctor headed towards Lucy her room hoping she would wake up soon. As soon as the doctor left everyone started sobbing.

* * *

No ones P.O.V.

The planning and the attending his funeral was the hardest thing Jenny had ever done. It wasn't fair, they were still young and were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together.

One year later, Jenny was feeding hers and Jett's child. She got pregnant in the short period they had together. It was a healthy baby boy, Jett Ali Stetson, or like the others called him, junior. As for Katie and James, things worked out better for them. Katie gave birth to a healthy twin a month before Jenny gave birth. A healthy boy Kevin Fox Diamond and a beautiful baby girl Cat Brooke Diamond. Jo and Kendall engaged themselves when they discovered Jo was pregnant. Within 5 months a new Knight would rise. Carlos and Mario stayed with Lucy, when she was in coma, and when she waked up. Logan and Camille didn't get the blessing to get pregnant, but they didn't care because they had Dylan. Dylan, much to Logan's surprise, got the same power as Logan has, or his older brother had before he died in the car crash. Bitters ran away with his tail between his legs, though we knew for sure he wouldn't stay hidden forever. We started rebuilding cities. Logan was the brain after the shields that surrounded our cities to protect them from harm. Once, I thought it was impossible for us humans, and the S.C.A.R. to live together, but believe it or not, we did it. Whenever Biters would try to strike again, we'd be ready for him. There's no way we are going to lose. Not when we're like a huge family protecting each other. Right now, life is good.

* * *

_**Sorry that the epilogue is short, this story ends here and will continue, but under another story that will be up as soon as possible, 'The dark forces rise once again'**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
